


happy together

by little_chubbz27



Category: jikook - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 16:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13080969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_chubbz27/pseuds/little_chubbz27
Summary: “Jimin baby”“Mmh”“I love you”“I love you too”“Together” Jungkook added.“Forever.” Jimin finished.





	happy together

It has always been like that, whenever it’s dinner time, that’s when they will hear noises from the neighborhood.

 

One day Jungkook and his family were sitting around the dining table eating dinner when they heard a loud bang from outside. It was so loud that it could burst your eardrums. That’s when Jungkook was fed up of it and decided to go and see what it was.

“I’ll go check what it is” He said, then stood up and went outside of his house. He reached there and found nothing suspicious that may have caused the noise. He decide to wait a bit, maybe it will happen again but nothing occurred.

 

After a few minutes he went back inside. He found his mother singing for his baby brother junghyun (who was 4 years old) to sleep, while his father already went to the sitting room watching TV (football to be exact.)His father has always been like that, when there is a football match playing, he won’t ever talk to anyone until the match is over. He is sometimes cold but not overprotective. He may seem like he doesn’t care about his sons on the outside but he really cares a lot about them. His love is always hidden behind a mask.

 

That’s why when he entered back and saw everyone has his business and no one will ask what he saw outside like they always do, he decided to take that opportunity to go straight to his room and sleep.  
   
Jungkook is a high school student at the moment. He is only 18 years old. He is a young child to his parents but an adult for the outside world. He can now make his decisions and do what he wants to without anyone stopping him.

He is gay and he is proud of it. He always says that no one can control his/her heart from loving someone. Even his parents know that and they accept him for whoever he is. He has a boyfriend who is as beautiful as an angel, he has a sweet and an angelic voice, and is just too handsome for his own good. The only problem about his boyfriend was that he had problems but never discussed them with anyone not even Jungkook.

 

Every time Jungkook would try to approach his boyfriend and discuss what is bothering him, his boyfriend will just shrug it off and say that it’s nothing. They have even fought about that sometimes, just like right now.  

 

“Jimin, won’t you tell me what’s bothering you? You’ve been distracted the whole break and haven’t even touched your food yet.”

 

“Nothing is wrong kookie I’m okay see? I’m even smiling at you right now.”

 

“You always say that Jimin, but whenever I touch you or hug you, you squeal, you once came at school with bruises all over your face, you don’t always even come to school, you don’t seem as charming as you used to, so please me what’s wrong with you and I’ll help you please baby please.”

 

“Kookie, don’t you trust me?”

 

“I trust you baby that’s why I’m asking you to tell me the truth”

 

“Nothing is bothering me so stop asking.” Jimin was now losing his cool.

Jungkook was about to protest but the school bell cut him off, signaling that the break was over and it was time to go back to class. They didn’t have the same classes because Jimin was older than Jungkook, so he was one class ahead of Jungkook.

 

“The bell just rang, talk to you later” his boyfriend said and walked away to his class, leaving Jungkook dumbfounded.  
   
JIMIN

 

My life is miserable, hell, full of bad things. I sometimes feel like dying but one thing keeps me away from it. *my group of friends.* you thought it was my boyfriend right? You’re wrong.

 

My boyfriend himself is the reason why I want to die. The way he cares about me makes me feel so helpless that I want to die. He protects me and he is always by my side whenever I want him to be. He is more mature than me although he is younger. Whenever I think about him and all the lies I’ve told him makes me feel like dying. I’ve lied about so many things to him. He really doesn’t know anything about me. He doesn’t know about my background and the worst of all is that whenever he asks, I shrug him and his question off.

 

JUNGKOOK

 

The loud bang in our neighborhood kept on going every day. Sometimes you’ll even hear someone screaming “STOP IT” or “SAVE ME”. I couldn’t recognize the owner of the voice because it was from somewhere far but the bang could be heard as if it was just 2 meters away from you.  
One day when I came home from school, I heard the noise. It was the same voice screaming “SAVE ME.” I was worried because it was the first time I ever  heard the screaming during that time. It had always been at night when we were having dinner.

I changed my uniforms and wore something comfortable. My dad and mom were still at work and my younger brother was at my aunt’s house. Therefore I had nothing to stop me from following the noise since my dad always does that and tells me *it’s none of your business son.*

 

I kept my shoes on and went outside the house without forgetting to lock the door. During all that time since I came from school to right now, the screaming was still going on. That’s why I started following the noise to see who it was. When I kept on walking, the voice was heard but not clearly enough to recognize whose voice it was. But something like “DON’T KILL ME” and “I’M SORRY “could be heard.

I reached a place where by the noise was starting to be more clear and it came from a building that seemed abandoned. It was tall, just like a block of flats. I went inside but it didn’t have elevators so I decided to use the stairs.  
When I reached the second floor, the voice could be heard clearly. It was a man shouting “STOP DON'T” and then it clicked, the voice was familiar to me.

 

“JIMIN” I called out and the screaming stopped, signaling me that they heard me calling the name.  
I didn’t know what happened to me then but suddenly I was banging on the door of that apartment.  
“OPEN UP THIS DOOR I KNOW THAT YOU ARE HERE JIMIN SO OPEN UP.” I screamed while banging the door furiously.  
I heard shuffling from the inside and a woman opened the door.  
“WHAT DO YOU WANT?” the woman asked. She was panting as if she just fought a battle against the whole world.  
I didn’t bother answering because by how I saw her, I was 100 percent sure that the noise was from there. Therefore I just pushed her aside and entered the apartment.  
   
NO ONE’S POV

 

As soon as Jungkook entered the apartment, he couldn’t believe what he was seeing in front of him. Then it clicked, all the reasons why his boyfriend came to school with bruises or when he didn’t go to school at all was all in front of him. Also why his boyfriend didn’t go to school that one day.  
“JIMIN no this c-cant be happening.”

 

There he was. His boyfriend sitting in front of him, naked with bruises and scars all over his body.  
“K-ko-kiee why are you he-re? n-no you are n-not sup-posed to see this” Jimin said while trying to hide his body with his hands so that his boyfriend wouldn’t see him like that. He hated feeling weak especially when Jungkook was in front of him. He felt as if he was younger that Jungkook when it was vice versa.

 

“What?” Jungkook was shocked as to why his boyfriend was telling him that he wasn’t supposed to see anything, especially his body. It’s true that he has never seen Jimin like that before, meaning that they have never even slept together in one bed. Their relationship was just an innocent relationship before. The furthest they went was just making out and it happened only once and it was the first time he saw Jimin without a shirt but today was another story.

 

“No Kookie you really can’t see this” Jimin was about to run to his room but he was stopped by a hand grabbing his wrist.

 

“Is this the reason why you never allowed me to hug you and be intimate with you? the reason you always skip school? the reason you always come to school with bruises and always shrugging it off like something never happened mmh? Is this the reason you never eat at school saying that you’ll become fat and all that?”

 

He was now shouting, unable to control his feelings. He had a lot of emotions right now. He felt like he could kill whoever hurt his baby. His boyfriend was too precious to be hurt like that.  
When he received no answer, he decided to demand for it since his boyfriend didn’t seem like he could answer without a push.

 

“Answer me Jimin. You kept me worried thinking that I did something wrong that you didn’t want me to touch you.” He shouted, tears already falling from his eyes.

 

“N-no Kookie it isn’t li-like that.” His Jimin was now crying too. Jungkook felt useless and hopeless as to why he didn’t notice that his boyfriend was going through many things. He didn’t notice that there was a woma... GOD!!  He totally forgot about her right now. A sigh of relief left his lips when he found the woman sitting on the couch glaring at Jungkook with cat eyes as if she has been caught stealing meat in the kitchen.

 

He then went straight and locked the door so that the woman won’t try to escape while he called the police. He directed them with the help of Jimin who told them the address. They said they will be there after 15 minutes so Jungkook took that opportunity to treat Jimin’s wounds.

 

When the police arrived, they thanked Jungkook but demanded that he should go home and rest but Jimin insisted that he wants Jungkook to be there too. Therefore, Jungkook also went to the station.  
When they reached the station, Both Jimin and the woman were asked for explanations about what happened. The woman didn’t tell the truth and Jimin didn’t answer anything except for I don’t know.

“Officer, can I have time with Jimin? I’m sure he will open up when it’s just me and him please.”  
The officer was good to understand so he just replied with a yeah sure and went out with the woman.  
When Jungkook was left alone with Jimin, he decided to talk first but he kept in mind that he has to be as calm as possible.

 

“Jimin baby” perfect, his voice was calm and as soft as possible.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Do you trust me when I say that I’ll protect you?”

“Yes I trust you”

 

“Then why don’t you want to tell me what happened? Mmh?”

 

“Kookie I c-can’t t-tell you” Jimin’s voice was now trembling from fear. He was afraid that the woman won’t stop if he tells anyone about what happened.

 

“Why not baby? I thought you said that you trusted me.”

 

“I do b-but wh…”

 

“No buts baby. If you really trust me, then tell me please and I’ll protect you”

 

“She told me not to say anything”

 

“But she isn’t here sweetie and trust me, I’ll never let her near you if you tell me. Trust me Jimin.” Jungkook thought that maybe the use of sweet names for his boyfriend will help.

 

After the promise Jungkook made, Jimin opened up to his boyfriend.

 

“Okay, so w-where should I s-start?” to say Jimin was scared, was an understatement because even though he knew that the woman wasn’t there and will never get to touch him since his kookie promised him that he’ll protect him, he still can’t help the fear containing him.

 

“Anywhere but to ease up, you can start from when the woman started treating you badly or why and how you got those bruises. Only that baby.”

 

“Promise me you won’t interrupt me when I’m still talking.”

 

Jungkook chuckled at how cute his Jimin was and answered him with an I PROMISE.  
“Well then, first that woman isn’t my actual mother. My parents died in a car accident when I was 5 years old. I used to stay alone at first but suddenly the woman, who is my aunt, came and volunteered to take care of me from there. She raised me well from that age and provided me with everything. I thought she was a nice woman before then, but at the age of 15, I noticed that it was because she wanted all the wealth my parents left behind. Though my parents only left an apartment and a car only. When everything was in her name, I was 17. She started changing from then. She would always come home late at night drunk and she wouldn’t leave any money for food. I started eating a lot at school because that was my only meal in a day. On weekends I used to suffer, whenever I’d pass by somewhere with food, that’s where I’ll ask for food and eat. otherwise I’ll just find a job for two hours, get paid, then eat with the money I earned. It went on like that until one day she came home with two drunken men and commanded them to rape me. I cried and tried to hide while praying for them not to see me. Luckily those men were super drunk so they didn’t see where I hid which was behind the curtains. The next day when I came back from school, my aunt beat me up because the men didn’t see me and it went on like that from that day. She would beat me up, call me a whore, fat, useless and all that. At first I thought that she would stop, but she never did K-Koo-kie, it hu-hurts so b-bad. ”  
   
By the time Jimin finished talking, he was sobbing like crazy. Jungkook was also crying but not as loudly as Jimin because his role was to help Jimin calm down. He hugged his Jimin until he stopped crying. When everything was okay, Jungkook asked Jimin if he was okay enough to tell the officers about what happened and Jimin answered with a slight nod.

 

Jungkook, the woman, Jimin and the officers were there when Jimin told the story once again and with no shame, the woman agreed that she did all that. The officers said that the woman will be sentenced to jail so they should not worry about anything at all.  
By the end of the day, Jungkook’s parents were at the police station because Jungkook told them where he was and had asked them to pick him and Jimin up. His father panicked when he heard that they were at the police station but when Jungkook explained some of the story to him, he calmed down.

 

After Jungkook’s dad finished listening to the story, he became softer and cooler. He even suggested that Jimin should stay with them since they already knew that he was Jungkook’s boyfriend. He even promised them that by the end of the year, he would buy an apartment for Jungkook and Jimin to stay together. Jungkook was so happy from both the promise and that everything bothering Jimin was over and now his boyfriend was much safer beside him.

 

Jimin was thankful to Jungkook’s family but much more thankful to his boyfriend because he saved him from the world’s hell.  
Jimin hid the fact that his aunt had tried to rape him that time Jungkook found him naked in the apartment because he was scared he will look hopeless in front of his boyfriend and also because he didn’t want Jungkook to get any more angrier than he was. But he promised that he will tell him one day.  
Jungkook kept on showering Jimin with so much love; they went to and back from school together, ate together, slept together and did everything together.

 

TIMESKIP.  
They were in their apartment by the end of the year, calmly laying on bed with Jimin on top of Jungkook’s upper body when Jungkook spoke up.  
“Jimin baby”

 

“Mmh”

 

“I love you”

 

“I love you too”

 

“Together” Jungkook added.

 

“Forever.” Jimin finished.

 

They really loved each other and all in all they were HAPPY TOGETHER.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much. Hope you enjoyed it a lot.


End file.
